1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to impact compaction or slab breaking apparatus. It relates in particular to an impact roller. Such a roller can consolidate or compact soil or earth by impact. It can also break up a hard, brittle layer such as a slab of concrete or concrete paving.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The applicant is aware of impact rollers which consolidate earth by dynamic impact rather than by mere rolling mass. Such rollers are non-circular and provide impact blows in operation. Such rollers, because of variations in the tractive effort, required, have a punishing effect on the draft vehicles pulling them. Shock-absorbing couplings are expensive and not always satisfactory when used between such rollers and their draft vehicles. The impact rollers of which the applicant is aware are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,909,106 and 3,788,757.
It is an object of this invention to provide an impact roller which will not have the same disabilities as the impact rollers known to the applicant.